The Definition of Perfection
by Gredival
Summary: [Chapters Revised Rewritten] A story of a selfless and endless love.
1. Another Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own Oh! My Goddess or Ah! My Goddess or the characters in any way shape form. They are copyrights of their respective publishing companies and Kosuke Fujimshima.  
  
Author's Notes: I realize that as a fanfiction based with characters I do not own it would be pretty easy for someone to steal and plagiarize my work. So be it. I am putting this up so people can enjoy it. If you wish to use this story please contact me for permission, I will probably grant it. And if you have the time or experience and you enjoyed/hated this fic please review I cannot get better without knowing my problems. I do aspire one day to write as a job.  
  
This fiction is not action packed, contain battles of titanic proportion, or have cool mechas (besides Skuld's).  
  
There may be a slight OOC to some people in the way I use Keiichi, I am simply thinking how he would think in the situations I put him in with the character he has.  
  
Set 1 year after the movie. Keiichi and Belldandy now share a room (and not a bed for those whose minds are in the gutter ) for no more reason that the fact I need it as a plot device. Yeah sorry but I think it could make sense. Uhh hopefully? Yeah. The fic's based off of the OVA and a movie combo, not the manga.  
  
Enjoy (I hope)!  
  
-------  
  
Ah! My Goddess- The Definition of Perfection  
  
By  
  
Gredival  
  
--------  
  
Keiichi's eyes fluttered open and, he blinked a few times to adjust to the light of the morning. He turns around and looked at Belldandy the goddess who he had the privilege of calling his girlfriend for the past 4 years. He sat up in his futon (bedroll), and admired her sleeping form. A hand came up and brushed a strand of her golden brown hair away from her cheek.  
  
[She's so beautiful,] Keiichi Morisato thought to himself his heart beating a bit faster. And really she was. Belldandy had been called the poster girl of perfection at Nekomi Tech. But to Keiichi she was perfection defined. Her golden brown long hair, her clear blue eyes that shone of inner strength, elegant clothes of taste, her kind and loving smile, her gentle demeanor, all making her the woman he loved. His heart leapt at seeing her. His mind raced while he was near her.  
  
Belldandy stirred a little bit, Keiichi's hand still on her cheek. Her blue eyes opened slowly and looked at Keiichi.  
  
"Good morning," Keiichi said nervously taking his hand off her cheek.  
  
"Good morning Keiichi," Belldandy replied as she sat up. Even after eight hours of sleep her appearance could make models turn green with envy. She stood up and let her long strands of golden brown hair fall behind her. She smiled at Keiichi and slid the bedroom's door open. She walked towards the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead of her. A day she would welcome with a smile next to Keiichi.  
  
Keiichi slowly stood up and looked around the room. He went to the drawers near the wall and pulled out some clothes to use after he showered. The phone rang so Keiichi proceeded in his pajamas holding his clothes to the phone.  
  
"MORISATO! I have a job for you!" Tamiya boomed proudly over the phone. Keiichi shuddered involuntarily at the thought of what this job might require. But, he asked his sempais for help so he would take it. He needed the money.  
  
"Thank you sempai! I'll meet you at the auto club this morning?" Keiichi asked. Only a few more jobs. The lady at the store had remembered him from four years ago. She said she would give him a special deal. Keiichi replaced the phone on its hooks and turned around to see Urd.  
  
"My, my, too tired to dress?" Urd said suggestively, a grin and a wink on her face. She knew Keiichi and Belldandy weren't doing anything in that room. But she loved the shade of red Keiichi turned when she did this. Keiichi began to protest as Urd simply laughed.  
  
"Nice clothes Keiichi." Skuld commented as she came out from behind Urd. She walked past him to the living room, Keiichi still trying to make his excuse to Urd.  
  
"Bu-" Keiichi just sighed and hanged his head. It was useless to try explaining himself to Urd anyway. She was angry when he DIDN'T move on her sister afterall. He heard the bathroom door open. He walked past a still grinning Urd.  
  
"Keiichi I'll have breakfast done shortly." Belldandy said as he met her.  
  
"Oh it's no hurry." Keiichi said. He smiled warmly at her and stepped into the bathroom.  
  
"Where's the food?! I am tempted to zap something in!" Urd yelled. Belldandy smiled at Keiichi and left for the kitchen, knowing what he was thinking. She was thinking the same thing- Urd zapping in food was a bad thing.  
  
"Don't you remember what happened last time?" Skuld argued. Urd's spells involving food always seemed to never work as planned. Besides, Belldandy's cooking would be better for the taste buds and stomach, not to mention the immune system.  
  
It was the beginning of another day of summer at the "Morisato Mansion"  
  
------  
  
Belldandy took the knife and began slicing the vegetables, humming a simple tune softly. The sunlight was coming through the window. The pot of water boiling. Her knife slicing through the plants. As simple as this was it made her happy. It made her content. Urd said she could never understand why, and she realized she didn't really either. Until she remembered what made her most happy about cooking. When the people she loved ate the food and were happy.  
  
Urd floated in and peered over Belldandy's right shoulder. "Need some help sis?" Urd's finger was pointing at the remaining vegetables.  
  
"No thank you. I like doing this," Belldandy replied with a lighthearted happy smile.  
  
"Whatever," Urd said dryly and floated back to the table.  
  
Belldandy put the newly chopped vegetables into the soup pot and closed the lid. She wiped her hands on her apron and took out some glasses. Filling them with ice and water she placed them on a tray and walked out and put the glasses on the table.  
  
"Hey Belldandy will you help me with my singing today again?" Skuld asked in a hopeful voice. As Belldandy looked into her little sister's eyes she could not refuse.  
  
"After breakfast okay?" Belldandy replied a smile on her face. Skuld smiled internally at the thought of her sister helping her to develop her own powers. Belldandy returned to the kitchen and finished off the soup with some spices and took it to the table. Keiichi was walking in from his shower. The yellow sweater Belldandy knitted by hand for him was worn on top of a gray shirt and some blue jeans.  
  
"It smells wonderful Bell," Keiichi said as he took his seat. Everyone took their bowls and began eating the simple soup, cooked with love and care. A reflection of the work Belldandy put into everything.  
  
After the breakfast Keiichi stood up.  
  
"I'm going to the Auto Club. Tamiya asked me to help with something," Keiichi lied. He was lucky his thoughts didn't betray his words.  
  
"Okay have a good time Keiichi." Belldandy called to him. He stepped through the door and down to the gates.  
  
Keiichi mounted his motorcycle and sped off to work. He needed to get Belldandy that ring.  
  
--------  
  
A little short as far as chapters go. Sorry ^_^;;; I had AMG on my mind this morning and started this fic. I was really motivated so I actually got pretty far, unlike a lot of my other writings. This will stay a fic meant for all audiences, only some sly references and crude jokes mostly from Urd's part.  
  
Please read and review. Thanks.  
  
Chapter Two will follow soon.  
  
Revision notes: Wow I'll say my style's changed in the past few months. I went through and revised a bunch of stuff. I also went and tried to make it a bit more IC and realistic. 


	2. Labors of Love

Author's notes: Okay in this chapter Skuld's character changes a wee bit from the OVA and movie (we see this change a bit more in the manga). Through the anime she has aged four years, I am sure she's gotten more mature and I have tried to change her character to show that while still protecting the integrity of who she is. Basically it's what Sentaro did for Skuld only OVA version well without Sentaro.  
  
-------  
  
Ah! My Goddess- The Definition of Perfection (Chapter 2: Labors of Love)  
  
By  
  
Gredival  
  
--------  
  
Keiichi rode along the streets on his way to Nekomi Tech. Summer was almost over it was beginning to get a bit chilly again. He turned into the campus and drove to the Auto Club's building and parked his motorcycle. He took off his helmet and left it on the bike. He walked through the doors to be met by his large burly sempai, Tamiya.  
  
"Morisato! Here is your job!" Tamiya announced proudly as he handed Keiichi a paper. He would be working at the market in the mall. Five hours of this job would give him just enough money to buy that ring he saw. "Now about the ra-" Tamiya began saying, but not fast enough.  
  
"Thank you Sempai I'll go there right now!" Keiichi yelled as he was already out the door mounting his cycle. Replacing his helmet and tossing the paper into the side rider's seat he sped off. He wasn't as eager to get to work as to get away from Tamiya and the possibility of him racing.  
  
---  
  
Back at the temple forest grounds Belldandy and Skuld were practicing their singing. The tree that Belldandy had helped just one year ago was almost back too full strength, as much from will to live, as help from Belldandy and Skuld's singing during their lessons.  
  
"That's it for today Skuld I need to go to the Market to pick up groceries,"  
  
"Can I come too?" Skuld asked, "I need something at the mall." As much as Skuld wanted to deny it Earth was growing on her. Keiichi was growing on her too. Sure this world and that human had stolen her big sister temporarily, but now she was near her sister, and she was beginning to see this world was not so bad.  
  
"Sure, let's see if Urd wants to come," Belldandy answered.  
  
"Oh she went somewhere to do something. I forgot what it was though." Skuld said, her hand came to her chin as she tried to remember what Urd was doing today.  
  
"Ok then let's go." Belldandy said smiling at her little sister.  
  
Skuld stopped thinking about where Urd went off to, and followed her sister to the store at the mall.  
  
---  
  
At the store Keiichi was in the isles restocking the cereals thinking of Belldandy, when out of the corner of his eye he saw her walk in from the mall. Keiichi blinked and she was gone. [Must be thinking of her too much,] Keiichi explained to himself. Belldandy however had moved forward and entered an isle. Keiichi was one step ahead of her in his restocking. Then as Keiichi exited his isle and started towards the cashier's booth, stopping to pick up a fallen box, he saw her behind him, he scrambled and hid behind the apples.  
  
[Oh geeze I don't want her to see me here! If this is supposed to be a surprise she can't know anything,] Keiichi thougjht nervously. He looked over a little and saw Belldandy looking at some oranges. He slowly crept away from the isle, kept low, and headed to the back and slipped in the bathroom. He let out a deep sigh. [Damn that was close.] After a few minutes he came out and looked at the cashier's Belldandy had just finished and was exiting the store. He sighed and stepped out and walked toward the cashier's booth again. Then he saw Skuld approaching Belldandy, and he was right in her line of sight if she turned her head in any way. [Oh crap!] Keiichi thought and turned around and busied himself sorting some stuff. He slowly turned his head and saw Belldandy and Skuld walking down the mall. He let out another sigh and began walking again, until the store's manager's hand was on his shoulder.  
  
"Morisato what have you been doing?!"  
  
"Uh I restocked the isles then had to go to the bathroom sir." Keiichi spit out.  
  
"Get back to work!"  
  
"Yes sir!" With that Keiichi hurried to the stock room to inquire what he needed to do. This was turning out to be more than he bargained for. But in three hours he would have what he needed for Belldandy's ring. He just hoped she would like it.  
  
---  
  
On their way home Skuld was thinking. She finally stopped and turned to her sister. "Belldandy if Keiichi didn't have the contract with you would you still stay here?" she asked bluntly. She had always thought this world wasn't good enough for Belldandy to stay here. But it was growing on her. She had to know Belldandy's answer.  
  
"Yes Skuld. I love Keiichi. And as long as he wants me by his side I will be there for him." Belldandy said. Skuld stood trying to absorb this. "Skuld it's been four years since you have arrived. At first you didn't like Keiichi and you wanted me to return home to the heavens. But you are growing up Skuld. I'm sure by now you've seen that we both care very deeply about each other."  
  
Skuld knew the truth in Belldandy's words. Even in the second day on Earth she saw how much they loved each other. And she was changing. Two years ago she would never have wanted Keiichi and her sister so close. But now she had accepted the idea. It made her sister happy and, she was happy. Skuld nodded her agreement at Belldandy's assessment.  
  
Belldandy smiled. Her sister was indeed becoming much more mature and compassionate. She was becoming a stronger and better Goddess as well. They continued walking to the temple.  
  
---  
  
Keiichi stopped sweeping and leaned on the pole of the broom. His head resting on his hand on the top of the handle. He let out a deep sigh. From his pocket he pulled out his wallet and checked the money. One more hour of pay was all that was needed. He continued sweeping the store.  
  
---  
  
Belldandy was preparing lunch for herself and her sisters. [Hmm doesn't look like Keiichi will make it for lunch again.] Belldandy thought to herself, a little saddened. Recently Keiichi had been working through lunch, though Belldandy thought he was out with his Sempais.  
  
---  
  
Keiichi finally finished the hour and was now walking through the mall to the Jewelry Store. He now had just enough for that ring he wanted to give Belldandy. He walked through the glass doors of the Jewelry shop. The saleswoman greeted him.  
  
"Welcome!" She said with a warm smile. "Oh you're the young man that reserved that diamond ring? Morisato right?"  
  
"Yeah," Keiichi replied. The woman reached under the counter and pulled out the ring she had been holding for him. She opened the velvet box and gave it to him. A beautiful golden ring with two small diamonds surrounding a large diamond in the center was resting inside. Keiichi had picked it out last month, and it was one of the most expensive rings in the store. But Keiichi thought Belldandy deserved the best. [It pales in comparison to what Bell deserves. But it will have to do,] He took out his wallet and the envelope he was given as payment for his recent job. He pulled out the yen and paid the woman and headed off back home. With the remainder of the earnings he had from his jobs he would take Belldandy out for a fancy dinner. Granted of course, if he could get Urd and Skuld to comply with the plan. 


	3. Peace in the Family

Author's notes: Okay again about Skuld's character and maturity I depict is a higher level than anything of what it was in the series. It's slightly different from the movie (in the movie I believe she was much more mature than the series). And it's a bit more than the current manga's.  
  
-------  
  
Ah! My Goddess- The Definition of Perfection (Chapter 3: Peace with the family)  
  
By  
  
Gredival  
  
--------  
  
Keiichi made his way home, clutching the little square velvet box in his hand, afraid he might somehow lose it. That thought scared him although he knew he wasn't that clumsy. He finally had gathered the money, the ring, and most importantly the courage to do what he wanted to do tonight. A slight delay could mean he could lose the third of the things he had gathered, the hardest thing to fine for the shy man.  
  
He approached the temple's front door, and he pocketed the box. He tried his best to clear his head of his plan. All three of the Goddesses he was living with could hear his thoughts. Belldandy probably would be the least one to worry about in this issue. She wouldn't pry into Keiichi's thoughts without reason. Urd and Skuld however were a different matter, although Skuld was probably not adept enough at it. He needed to talk to them, but without them blurting out his plan near Belldandy.  
  
He slid the door open and walked into the temple. Some food was left on the table for him. Belldandy came out of the kitchen and hugged him tightly. "Welcome back," she said wrapping him in a loving embrace  
  
"Yeah I kind of left before Tamiya could goad me into another race." Keiichi said half lying. What he said was true for the most part. But Belldandy thought he had just left from Nekomi, and Keiichi was letting her assume that. He had to if he wanted to keep his plans a secret.  
  
"I left you some food on the table. Nothing was too warm so it should still be good, but tell me if it needs anything." Belldandy said.  
  
"Thanks Bell, you're the greatest." Keiichi replied. And he meant it with all his heart. There was no other person in Keiichi's mind that competed. He gave her another squeeze and she left.  
  
Keiichi went to the table and sat down to eat. When he noted Skuld entering from the hallway. But before she meandered in front of Belldandy's view, Keiichi signaled her to stop and come talk to him.  
  
"Skuld I need to talk to you and Urd," Keiichi whispered.  
  
Skuld didn't exactly see why they were whispering, but she went along. "Ok, she's in her room, she just got back too."  
  
What could she have been doing Keiichi thought? But he waved the questions away and told Skuld to go to Urd's room he would finish quickly and meet them there.  
  
---  
  
Five minutes later Keiichi quietly slipped in Urd's door and closed it behind him.  
  
"So when are you proposing?" Urd asked bluntly. Skuld's expression was pure shock. As was Keiichi's, but Keiichi's on a much different level. One more of worry and anxiety as he waved his arms around.  
  
"SHH! Keep it down! And how did you know?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"He's doing WHAT?!" Skuld intruded still getting over the very notion he was proposing.  
  
"When I went out earlier I wasn't exactly going to downtown. I followed Keiichi. Through his job and while he bought that ring," Urd explained. Skuld wanted to know something else, more like what again Keiichi was doing again. But Urd shrugged her off.  
  
"Bu- how did you know I was proposing?" Keiichi stuttered. He couldn't believe he had Urd following him the whole day without him noticing.  
  
"Your thoughts. It was all you could think about on your way from the jewelry store to here," Urd answered.  
  
[Yep never trust Urd not to read your mind even when she's not supposed to.] Keiichi thought.  
  
"I heard that!" Urd commented. Keiichi swallowed. "And yes I will comply, and Skuld will too. It's Belldandy's choice and, we'll let it be done properly without interference," Urd said tossing a look at Skuld that quieted her down "However break my sister's heart and, I'll break yours in a very different way," she warned.  
  
"Keiichi." Skuld started. Urd was about to stop her little sister, thinking that Skuld was going to try sway Keiichi from doing this. But something about Skuld's tone stopped her. "I know you make Belldandy happy, and for me to interfere and stop you because this will make me unhappy would be selfish. Because if I truly loved Belldandy I would want her happy, and if you make her happy I shouldn't stop you. But Keiichi don't take her away from me." Skuld asked softly, begging almost.  
  
"Skuld I would never do anything to stop you or Urd from being close with Belldandy. I just want to be as close to Belldandy as long as I can and, to have her happy. I. I love her. Life to me wouldn't be the same without her," Keiichi said kneeling down putting a hand on Skuld's shoulder.  
  
Urd nodded, as Skuld digested the words. She gave him a nod, a smile, and a thumbs up.  
  
"As I said before we'll let you be. I'll tell Bell we need to go somewhere. You just don't mess this up, got it?" And with a wink she stood up and proceeded to the exit. She slid open the door and walked out. Skuld stood up next.  
  
"Good luck Keiichi," Skuld said. She left. All her instincts said for her to go back and stop it, but her heart told her this was best.  
  
Keiichi stood up in the empty room. He slowly walked out and shut the door and went onto the porch. There was Belldandy sitting, done with the dishes, and enjoying the day. He took a seat next to her and, she leaned over onto him naturally.  
  
"Urd and Skuld had to go. We're alone tonight until they get back. They said they'll run late," Belldandy said softly.  
  
"Hey since we're alone why don't we go out to dinner later?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"That sounds wonderful Keiichi," Belldandy replied resting her head on his shoulder. They sat and watched the lazy sky a bit more.  
  
---  
  
Keiichi called ahead to a fancy Japanese restaurant he knew. He made reservations for 7 o'clock. He had two hours to prepare and hopefully make this romantic. Hopefully. 


	4. Perfect Nights

-------  
  
Ah! My Goddess- The Definition of Perfection (Chapter 4: Perfect Night)  
  
By  
  
Gredival  
  
--------  
  
It was nearing seven, and Keiichi was pacing. He was in black dress pants with a blue buttoned up shirt and collar with a black suit jacket on him. In his left pocket of his pants was the little velvet box that housed the ring. The ring he worked to buy for almost 3 weeks, and he was scared having it now. He had no excuse not to make his move. He loved her, no doubt in his heart or mind. Belldandy was his love, his soul mate, and she was the part of him that makes him whole. Without her he is an empty shell. They had passed the Gate of Judgement, and had been the first couple ever to stay intact. And everyday for the past four years that Keiichi had been with Belldandy he had never felt anything but pure joy when he was with her, even with the shadow of a recall notice. Her presence was a drug to him. But proposing to her, Keiichi had always been shy, now he was saying to the girl of his dreams "Will you marry me?" Keiichi was scared. What would happen? All logical sense said she's accept, but that meant little at the moment.  
  
Belldandy was in the bathroom also preparing for dinner, although not nearly as nervous. She simply wanted to look nice for Keiichi. She was in a simple one-piece black dress mostly back less with spaghetti straps. Over it she wore a light black sweater. Simple and elegant like most of Belldandy's outfits. Her hair in her traditional ponytail tied behind her. She wore her usual jewelry. Her two simple gold rings on her middle fingers. The ring Keiichi gave her on her right ring finger. Her earrings hung on her ears, her seal on her left ear, and her gold necklace around her neck. She didn't use makeup however, although by looking at her it seemed ludicrous to believe that.  
  
Keiichi was pacing trying to gather back his courage, waiting for Belldandy. She finally slid open the bathroom door.  
  
"You look amazing Bell," Keiichi said with his words as well as his heart and eyes.  
  
Belldandy blushed a bit at the compliment. "Thank you Keiichi. Shall we go?" Belldandy asked.  
  
---  
  
"Urd are you sure we should be doing this?" Skuld asked across the table from her big sister. "I thought you said we weren't supposed to interfere!" Skuld was questioning her older sister, more because of the trouble she knew this would cause rather than the words Urd spoke earlier.  
  
"Oh I meant interfere in a bad way," Urd replied with a grin, eyes never leaving the door. She distinctly heard Keiichi make reservations for seven. In her hand was a small potion bottle.  
  
"You don't consider that a bad way?" Skuld asked dryly pointing at the bottle. "And Urd don't you remember what happened last time?" Skuld asked.  
  
"But I came prepared this time!" Her elder sister replied enthusiastically, holding the antidote in her dark hand.  
  
"What happens if it goes in the wrong drink?" Skuld pressed.  
  
Urd was getting annoyed at her sister's nagging. Sure she had caused a few incidents she thought to herself. But in her mind they were never that big of a deal. The problem was no one else exactly shared her opinion about how big of a deal these instances were. Just then Keiichi and Belldandy walked in. "Shush they are here!"  
  
Skuld sighed deeply and ended her attempts. She accepted she had no chance. She would simply go along as always.  
  
---  
  
Keiichi walked to the front. "Hi I have reservations for two people, 70. The name is Morisato."  
  
"Inside or outside tonight sir?"  
  
Keiichi paused. The starlight would make the scene much more romantic he thought. And it was warm out, not too cold. "Outside please," Keiichi replied.  
  
The register worker noted the choices and waved to a waiter.  
  
"Right this way sir," the waiter said taking two menus and leading the couple to a table outside.  
  
---  
  
"Damn we have to move." Urd cursed.  
  
"It's already going the wrong way." Skuld muttered to herself.  
  
---  
  
Keiichi pulled out Belldandy's chair, and she slid in. He walked to the other side of the table and slid into his own seat. The waiter handed them their menus and a wine list.  
  
"I'll be back shortly to take your orders and drinks for you," the waiter said politely, slipping away.  
  
The couple took their menus and opened them up. Keiichi nervously looked at the choices feeling odd as if he was being watched.  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile Urd and Skuld had asked they be moved outside because they were feeling to hot inside. They relocated to a table outside where they could see Keiichi and Belldandy from behind some plants.  
  
---  
  
"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked.  
  
Keiichi looked back at his menu hastily, "Uhh yeah I'll have the drunken broiled lobster with rice?"  
  
"A good choice sir. And for the lady?"  
  
"Hmmm." Belldandy said to herself. She looked over the dishes. "I'll have the grilled eel," she decided.  
  
"And drinks?"  
  
"Darjeerling if you would," Keiichi ordered almost instinctively knowing Belldandy's favorite tea. The waiter took their menus and wine list, bowed, and slipped away again.  
  
---  
  
"I'm going to the bathroom," Urd said getting up.  
  
"You are going to try slip that potion in their drinks," Skuld corrected. "You forgot they'll share their tea. You don't want them both under the spell do you?"  
  
"I'll find a way," Urd said nervously as she left.  
  
She walked to the bathroom looking at the restaurant and possibilities. She saw a chef reaching into the lobster tank and taking one out. [Didn't Keiichi order lobster that was sake soaked? Excellent.] She said to herself. She slowly slipped near the kitchen and made a little disturbance with the cooking staff's bladder systems causing them all to go running out. Urd slipped in and poured the potion in the sake bucket where a lobster was drunkenly drowning. She slipped out and went back to her table.  
  
---  
  
The staff's problems were remedied and they returned the kitchen. Just then Belldandy and Keiichi's waiter came in. "Another drunken lobster." He called.  
  
The chef took another sake bucket and dumped another one in for Keiichi.  
  
---  
  
"So what did Tamiya need?" Belldandy asked Keiichi.  
  
"Oh setting up some stuff for when summer is over. Another new member rally is in the works," Keiichi lied. He hated spewing these false words to Belldandy, but he wanted this night to be special and a surprise for her.  
  
"Let's hope they don't scare away the interested people again," Belldandy said. They had a good chuckle. They talked for a while until there was a big commotion inside. It seemed some man had began to make sexual advances on all the females of the restaurant.  
  
"Come on gimme a little love!" The crazed man wailed grabbing a waitress' arm. And pulling in and kissing her roughly before she shoved him away and ran.  
  
---  
  
"What the hell is up with that idiot?" Skuld said watching the fiasco.  
  
"Huh?" Urd asked.  
  
"Look to your left," Skuld said. Urd turned her head and saw the man trying to pick up a lady seated at a table with her husband. Then she looked at the empty table and saw a lobster.  
  
[Oh shit!] Urd thought to herself. The drugged man was now chasing everything female that walked by. Urd stood up and said she was going to the bathroom for real this time. She walked in a purposely crossed paths with the hormonal drugged man. She tossed a wink his way. His mouth hung low as he followed the Goddess to the back. Urd slipped the antidote from her pocket broke the top and let the liquid fill her mouth. She turned around abruptly and kissed the man, dumping the liquid to his mouth. He immediately passed out. [Now what do I do, I didn't think I'd need another potion. Maybe a spell.]  
  
---  
  
The waiter had arrived at Keiichi and Belldandy's table and set down their dishes and tea. They began eating in between their conversation.  
  
---  
  
Urd was looking down on them from the roof. She took out a small bag with blue dust. She took some and began chanting and dropped the now sparkling dust. But things went astray yet again, and the breeze blew the dust to the next table. The man seated opposite his girlfriend immediately stood up and walked over to his girlfriend and kissed her deeply. The woman's eyes had a look of shock as her boyfriend began doing more than kissing.  
  
[Not my day.] Urd thought. She took out some pink dust and dropped it on the man who immediately stopped and looked embarrassed at his girlfriend. He removed his hands from her chest, she was still stunned from the rather displays of affection her partner had just shown in public.  
  
---  
  
Skuld sighed as she saw her big sister return. "I think we should stop while we aren't ahead," she said flatly. "Belldandy would not want this anyway, don't you think its better if Keiichi is himself during this?"  
  
"But that's not as passionate or romantic as what would happen if Keiichi took her in a deep passionate kiss and began to..." Urd began.  
  
"He's trying to propose not trying to bed her!" Skuld yelled bit too loud.  
  
---  
  
"Did I just hear Skuld's voice?" Belldandy asked looking up from his plate and scanning the area.  
  
"Hm?" Keiichi said looking up. "I didn't hear it," he replied.  
  
---  
  
"Oops..." Skuld said as she sank into her seat.  
  
Urd issued a low growl. 


	5. A Peaceful Stroll

Author's Notes: The moment of truth. I tried this time to keep everyone as IC as possible (except for Skuld. as I said already through this whole fic she's been off a tad)  
  
-------  
  
Ah! My Goddess- The Definition of Perfection (Chapter 5: A Peaceful Stroll)  
  
By  
  
Gredival  
  
--------  
  
Keiichi and Belldandy talked and ate through the night. Enjoying the food, but enjoying each other's company more. Keiichi was realizing how much he missed her went he went to work as the night went on.  
  
---  
  
Skuld had gotten bored with meddling and had ordered some ice cream. Well, a lot of ice cream actually. Urd walked to their table and saw the ice cream.  
  
"And how are you going to pay for that?" Urd asked as she took he seat, immediately training her eyes on Keiichi and Belldandy.  
  
"Hey we are technically having dinner and you took me here." Skuld said still eating. Urd just sighed. She was more concerned about the couple rather than money, annoyed regardless though.  
  
---  
  
Keiichi finished the last bite of his lobster as Belldandy quietly sipped her tea. He looked into her eyes, which were fixed on the sky. He could see the stars in her eyes. He could see why he loved her in her eyes. It was right. And his hand slowly slipped into his left pocket.  
  
"Excuse me sir and madam, would you like any desert?" the waiter asked. Keiichi fumbled and took his hand out immediately scratching the back of his head.  
  
---  
  
[Oh damn,] Urd thought seeing the waiter intrude as she saw Keiichi's hand go for his pocket.  
  
"Urd let's just wait and see what happens. It's not a soap opera you don't need to make it the most passionate and romantic thing ever," Skuld said quietly. Urd's eyes looked at Skuld. She had been pre occupied lately, but just now she had seen how much Skuld was growing. She sighed a bit and nodded.  
  
---  
  
Keiichi meanwhile slipped his hand out and ordered some chocolate, Belldandy's favorite, again instinctively. After they were done Keiichi decided now and here wasn't the place.  
  
"Hey Bell what about a walk down the park?" Keiichi asked. He had remembered a perfect spot in the park. Under the starlight and moonlight near the creek. The perfect spot Keiichi thought.  
  
"That sounds lovely Keiichi," Belldandy said smiling at Keiichi. She looked at the gentle soul she had known since childhood. Back then he was willing to have his memories erased just so she wouldn't get in trouble. Now he had matured to a handsome man. But his personality did not change at all. He was still kind and caring inside. As Belldandy had said before Keiichi had a good heart. And she was happy to be with him. Her childhood friend had become the man she loved. For his loving and kind manner, and for his heart.  
  
They slowly stood up and walked to the front. Keiichi paid for the meal. They walked out of the restaurant and into the motorcycle and sped off to the park.  
  
---  
  
Urd slowly got up and yanked Skuld along, pulling her away from the ice cream. She paid, and they flew off pursuing the couple as soon as they were out of sight.  
  
"I thought you gave up!" Skuld whined.  
  
"I want to watch this!" Urd said.  
  
---  
  
Keiichi's heart was racing. This was it. There was no turning back now. He slowly got off the motor cycle and took off his helmet. Walking to the other side he helped Belldandy step out from her seat. They slowly walked down the path in the park. The moonlight was bright; it was a full moon. The stars were shining, in this area there were no artificial lights to block out their luminous glow. Keiichi turned his head and looked at his girlfriend. [She's so beautiful] Keiichi thought. They came to a bridge and just leaned there looking at the calm water. The sounds of the river were echoing through the night. The light of the moon and stars reflecting from the surface of the water, almost like wavy glass.  
  
Belldandy looked over to Keiichi. His eyes now back to the scene. She saw he was quite nervous, and she wondered why. She hoped it was nothing bad. Nothing to hurt that heart of his, nothing to ruin that innocent gentle nature she loved so much. She took her eyes off him and looked at the river again. Keiichi noticed the movement and slowly slipped his hand in his left pocket drawing the box. He slowly got down on one knee, so Belldandy wouldn't notice. He opened the velvet box, the light from the moon shined on the gemstones.  
  
"Belldandy..."  
  
She looked at his direction, not seeing him she looked down and saw him on one knee, and a ring in a box offered in his hand. A slight gasp escaped her lips.  
  
"Belldandy ever since the night we met my life has been a ride of joy and love. Every minute of each day is pure joy because of you. I can't offer you the life you deserve. I'm not a god. But I can offer you myself, and my love, for as long as I can. I love you Belldandy. And I never want to see the day I don't love you, because that is the day love dies. Bell will you marry me?"  
  
Belldandy slowly got to her knees and just wrapped her arms around Keiichi and squeezed, her face buried in his neck. Her eyes were wet with tears and she was sobbing very softly. But in-between those emotional sobs, she spoke.  
  
"Yes Keiichi. I love you, and I want to be with you until the day I die," Belldandy said, her voice thick of emotion. She took his face into her hands as kissed him.  
  
Keiichi returned the kiss hugging Belldandy close. Heads on each other's shoulders, arms wrapped around the other. There the couple stayed.  
  
---  
  
"Th-that's so beautiful!" Skuld said in the tree watching. She was in tears over the emotion event.  
  
Urd too was overcome by the event. Smiling, and a tear running down her face. Happy for her sister, happy for Keiichi, happy for them.  
  
---  
  
Belldandy finally looked at Keiichi. His eyes were rimmed with tears; they had a watery wavy look to them. He smiled broadly at her. A smile of warmth, one of love.  
  
Keiichi looked at Belldandy's blue eyes, tears on her face. But her eyes spoke that those were not tears of sorrow but of overwhelming joy. He raised a hand to her face and slowly wiped the tears away. He leaned closer to her and his lips touched hers again. She accepted the kiss, closing her eyes and pulling close to Keiichi.  
  
---  
  
Both Goddesses in the tree felt privileged just to witness this event, an event of love and joy, the beginning of the joining of a pair simply meant to be. There was no other way to describe it. There was no way that either of them would have looked as perfect with someone else in their arms.  
  
---  
  
Keiichi took Belldandy's left hand into his hands. He slowly lifted the ring in the velvet box and placed it on Belldandy's left ring finger. He smiled shyly at her, and she returned it. She hugged him again.  
  
---  
  
Urd leaned forward in her branch, and the branch began to bend at the trunk, before snapping and sending Urd and Skuld to the ground.  
  
"Urd?! Skuld?!" Keiichi asked his eyes bugging out at the sight of Belldandy's sisters at the park. Then his face turned red, he knew she was spying on them, through dinner, and here. But Belldandy sniffled a little but then began laughing. Urd too joined in as well as Skuld and Keiichi. Urd got up and strode to Keiichi and Belldandy and knelt beside them hugging both of them.  
  
"Good luck you two," she said. And then she leaned to Keiichi, "Good work, you finally acted like a man. Let me know if you need something for the big night," she whispered giggling a bit. Keiichi fought the blush of his face. Shestood up again and waved as she took off.  
  
Skuld slowly got up too and walked over. She just wrapped her arms around her big sister. "I'm happy for you Bell." She squeezed and her big sister returned the symbol of love. Then Skuld let go and looked Keiichi in the eyes. Tears rimmed Skuld's eyes and she simply hugged Keiichi. She finally let go of the last barrier. She accepted Keiichi for who he is, and what he is to her sister. She accepted it wholeheartedly. "Congratulations Keiichi." She said quietly. She stood and wiped the tears and smiled happily. "I'll leave you alone now," and with that she took off after Urd.  
  
Keiichi turned to look at Belldandy. The moonlight highlighted her golden hair. He looked into her blue eyes, their depths seemed to tell him the secrets of her soul. And her mouth was in a smile. She simply kissed Keiichi. He kissed back; he too totally filled with joy and absolute love. This was without a doubt the happiest moment in their lives, knowing they would always be together, the start of pledging themselves to each other completely. Giving a part of them to receive a part of the other, completion of the soul. The start of something beauty can't even begin to describe. 


	6. Completion

Author's Notes: I have decided to do two more chapters after editing Chapter 5. The climax is probably going to remain Chapter 5 unless I think of some really good stuff for Chapter 7.  
  
This chapter covers a few days, which is much more than usual in this fic. Most chapters till now have been a few hours at most. Also this chapter is EXTREMELY short compared to most of the others in this story although I know I really haven't made long chapters.  
  
-------  
  
Ah! My Goddess- The Definition of Perfection (Chapter 6: Completion)  
  
By Gredival  
  
-------  
  
Keiichi's eyes opened slowly as his head turned to the right. He saw Belldandy's angelic face beside him, her head resting on his shoulder, a faint content smile on her face in her slumber. He recalled the events of last night. After what seemed like hours in the park they had returned home to spend the night together. Just being with each other. [You are perfect] Keiichi thought staring at Belldandy's delicate features. He thanked the powers that be that sent Belldandy to him. The powers that let him such joy and happiness every moment of his life because of her. The powers that commanded love.  
  
He looked at Belldandy, he felt her heart beating in her chest, and he listened to her breathing. He loved her. For everything she was, is, and ever would be. His devotion and love would never fade, never waver.  
  
Often it is the case that love is only infatuation. But that would never be the case for this couple. There was no doubt of the eternal love in both of their hearts. Sacrificing anything for the other, sacrificing all to be together.  
  
Belldandy stirred a little as her angel blue eyes opened. Her eyes looked into Keiichi's calm and peaceful face. A face that never seemed to loose its boyish innocence. To Belldandy he had grown much more cute and attractive in the years apart, but he retained that quality. It made her think about the first friend besides her sister and her teacher. The kind hearted carefree child that was the first human she met. The child even at a young age willing to give something up so the ones he cared for wouldn't be hurt. She loved him since those days of playing. There was no way she could deny it. His heart, akin to her own, was a heart she was taught to treasure. She had remembered him throughout the years since she had to erase Keiichi's memory. She remembered the joy she felt reunited at her old friend after all those years. And her heart was happy when his wish was her.  
  
Her head moved up and rubbed next to his cheek. He pressed his lips to Belldandy's. She accepted the kiss and returned it. They pulled closer, and embraced. They broke the kiss, and remained silent. Words could only ruin this moment; they could do no justice for their emotions.  
  
---  
  
Later in the afternoon Keiichi and Belldandy walked through the doors of the Nekomi Tech Auto Club to the main room.  
  
"Hey Morisato nice of you to drop by! So you gonna race for us right? Of course you are here's the info!" Ootaki said shoving some papers into Keiichi's hands. A sweatdrop seemed to appear on Keiichi's head.  
  
"Uh sure sempai but, I kinda came to make an announcement," Keiichi explained putting the papers down on a table. The auto club was mostly full. Tamiya was ordering some people to work on the bike. Others were having some drinks.  
  
"Then go ahead my man. Listen up everyone Morisato has something to say!" Ootaki yelled.  
  
"Listen to Morisato!" Tamiya boomed. Everyone stopped working and turned their heads.  
  
"Umm.. Ahem... Everyone I would like to tell you all..." Keiichi started, he grasped Belldandy's hand, "That Belldandy and I are getting married."  
  
The crowd began clapping. Tamiya immediately rushed over and lifted Morisato horizontally like a bar as he always did. "LET'S CELEBRATE FOR MORISATO!!!" The club erupted into cheers as the sake was brought out.  
  
Just then Megumi walked through the door.  
  
"Hey guys what's happening?" she asked as she saw her brother being held by Tamiya as the club was celebrating for the happy couple.  
  
"Morisato and Belldandy are getting married!" Ootaki replied as he lifted his cup of sake. The club lifted their cups too as they let out a cheer downing their drinks. Keiichi was doing his smiling while scratching the back of his head thing still in the air.  
  
Megumi ran over and hugged Belldandy, she would have hugged Keiichi too, but she couldn't reach him and, Tamiya had carried him off somewhere. Literally.  
  
"Congratulations Bell!" Megumi said to her soon to be sister in law.  
  
"Thank you Megumi," Belldandy said smiling.  
  
Keiichi's voice then sounded through the room. "Hey guys I don't think this is a good idea!" Keiichi was being carried around mosh pit style. Belldandy and Megumi laughed at the sight.  
  
---  
  
It was a few hours before the party died down, but it finally did. Keiichi and Belldandy promised invitations to them all. And before Keiichi knew it Tamiya and Ootaki had scheduled another party for them at the temple. Keiichi decided to leave before they scheduled another type of party for him...  
  
They walked through campus, Belldandy leaning on her boyfriend as she looked into the sky. Keiichi looked at her eyes and saw the moon and stars in her blue orbs. She really looked stunning. They got into the motorcycle and headed home.  
  
---  
  
At home the sisters began talking of wedding plans and left Keiichi to think a bit. He stepped outside on the porch and watched the moon and stars. He thought about a lot of things. His friends. His family. Belldandy. He sighed as he closed his eyes and leaned back. He drifted off to sleep for a while until he felt someone close beside him. Her head resting on his shoulder. He smiled as he pulled Belldandy closer in his grasp as he opened his eyes to see his smiling girlfriend. They watched the stars that night.  
  
---  
  
The next few weeks flew by. Keiichi and Belldandy prepared invitations and the actual wedding plans. Unlike other women Belldandy didn't need to buy a wedding dress, she of course could control the composition and appearance of her clothes.  
  
Keiichi unfortunately was not so lucky... He needed a tuxedo and his best men, Tamiya and Ootaki, weren't helping much. Not to mention the havoc they were causing even in early rehearsals. Keiichi couldn't bear to think what they would pull in the actual thing... But at least they let Keiichi off the race for his wedding.  
  
Keiichi had just finished measuring and reserving his tux as Tamiya and Ootaki grabbed him and blindfolded him. They dragged him to the car along with some other guys from the auto club.  
  
"Oh god..." was all Keiichi could say. He knew what was coming... His bachelor party. He had told them not to host one. Looks like it didn't matter.  
  
The cars stopped in front of a Gentlemen's Club and the guys piled out and carried Keiichi, now frowning, inside. Keiichi's frown only got worse as he began to hear the music and voices.  
  
The guys all found some tables together to sit. Tamiya set Keiichi down on a char. They all plopped down and unblinded Keiichi. To Keiichi's dismay they happened to find tables right next to the stage. And the dancer shot a wink at him. Keiichi's nose began to fill with a warm liquid; he grabbed a Kleenex and pinched. It would be a long night. Suddenly the dancer's leather outfit landed on Keiichi just as the guys from the auto club let out a roar as she approached them sultrily. Hoots and hollers erupted as she sat on Keiichi's lap. He immediately stood up and ran to the bathroom leaving the clotheless dancer to play with his friends. A long night indeed.  
  
---  
  
Keiichi sat in his chair loathing the filthy place he was stuck in as he took another long swig from his glass of vodka. Normally he didn't drink. But he didn't want to remember this night. It was his bachelor's party but no one from the club paid him heed, they had all trained their eyes on the dancers. Just then the music he heard caught him off guard. It was the tune that was playing in the beginning of "Sexy Dynamite" the video Urd shipped herself through to get into Keiichi's house. He looked up and saw a veiled dancer in blue dress with a dark complexion. He white hair cascading down her back, and her dress having two cuts all the way to her hips to show off her legs. Keiichi groaned and took another long swig before the masked Urd dragged him on stage.  
  
"Come on and be a man during your last day as a free one," she purred into his ears, her body moving like a snake.  
  
Keiichi swallowed and gulped. This is not where he wanted to be, much less with Belldandy's sister! He pinched his nose and went to the bathroom again, his face as red as his blood. Urd laughed as she danced with the rest of the auto club's men.  
  
Keiichi groaned as he splashed the water on his face. He needed to get away. Then again his motorcycle was still at the tuxedo place. And he didn't know where he was. He sighed as he dunked his head under the sink again. Only to be hit on the head by a mallet. Keiichi stumbled backwards and hit a stall door as Skuld appeared from the water pool that had accumulated in the sink. She squeezed out from under the faucet and landed on the floor falling. She immediately straightened to regain her dignity and hit Keiichi again.  
  
"What are you doing in a place like this! Come on I am taking you home!"  
  
Keiichi didn't have a chance to explain as Skuld refilled the sink and entered dragging Keiichi through the water as well to the temple. Tamiya entered the bathroom just in time to see a set of shoes disappear into the sink.  
  
"I've had too much sake..." Tamiya muttered as he ignored the sight.  
  
---  
  
The two surfaced in the temple bathtub.  
  
"Now you go to your room and never speak or think about these events ever again Keiichi!" Skuld commanded.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Keiichi didn't have to be told, he was overjoyed at his breakout. He headed to his room and crawled into his futon. Since it was near the wedding Skuld and Urd had separated Belldandy and Keiichi into separate rooms. They wouldn't allow "bad luck" to come upon the wedding. Keiichi looked through his window at the stars and thought about his shinning star Belldandy. His love, his life, his soul. He drifted off to sleep.  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile at the stripclub a fight had broken out when Tamiya accidentally grabbed the wrong part of a waitress. No one even noticed Keiichi was gone. 


	7. The Definition of Perfection

Author's Notes: Da da dum! It's the end folks! I hate to say it but this is the last chapter of this story. I will be doing a sequel "Honeymooning on Silent Waters", which will be posted on places this was.  
  
I had a great time writing this fic and, I hope my writing was entertaining for you as the readers. I welcome all comments (and flames) here by review or by email. I request you ask permission from me before posting this somewhere, I will grant it unless your site is like totally immoral to me. And if you go ahead and bypass this please just credit me at least!  
  
So enjoy this last chapter.  
  
Edit: UGH! This chapter was horrible. Rewrote it out of annoyance at the horrible work I did here.  
  
-------  
  
Ah! My Goddess- The Definition of Perfection (Chapter 7: "The Definition of Perfection")  
  
By Gredival  
  
-------  
  
Keiichi slowly put on his jacket and turned around to stare into his reflection on the surface of the mirror. The reflection showed his form in a tuxedo. He had let his hair grow out longer again, like the early days when he had first met Belldandy.  
  
Keiichi swallowed. This was the day. He thought he was nervous proposing. Boy was he wrong. His stomach felt like it was eating itself. And he was afraid he would be sweating up front. He swallowed again.  
  
He breathed in and out trying to calm himself, he didn't even notice how his hands were unconsciously balling up into fists.  
  
---  
  
Belldandy was a bit calmer but, also nervous. She got a shiver and her teeth chattered. She thought someone outside might hear it. Her hair was swaying like a waterfall behind her. Her white wedding dress complemented her eyes and goddess markings perfectly. She wore her golden necklace, bracelets, rings, and limiter earrings as jewelry. Her dress was so simple yet elegant at the same time. She breathed in and out. She tried to calm her nerves as Urd slowly entered.  
  
"How are you doing Belldandy?" Urd asked.  
  
"It's. nerve-wracking Urd." The golden haired Goddess replied as she took a seat. The wedding was less than an hour away. It was going to be held at the temple.  
  
"It'll be all right sister." Urd said calming her younger sister. She smiled at her sister; revealing her caring side, the side that always tried to protect Belldandy, the side she so rarely showed so openly. But today was no ordinary day.  
  
---  
  
Keiichi slowly walked out of the door and into the front yard to the procession. The auto club was there as well as several other people from their school. Keiichi's family was there too. Belldandy's family, Urd and Skuld were helping Belldandy inside. Keiichi went up to the front next to his best man, Ootaki, and the guy who also would play a big role in giving Belldandy away, Tamiya. He made them promise not to turn it into another bachelor's party. They agreed.  
  
"So Morisato how you feeling?" Ootaki said patting his friend on the back. Keiichi's stomach answered his Sempai's question.  
  
Ootaki and Tamiya looked quite odd in tuxedos to say the least. Add to the fact Ootaki still had his shades on. Keiichi sighed and wiped his forehead. This was nerve wracking. He looked over to his parents and Megumi. They silently cheered Keiichi on. Not only was this their wedding but, one of the few times his parents had ever seem Belldandy. Of course like with Megumi they loved her right away. That was a small relief though. Keiichi looked at his watch. The seconds seemed to be hours. Tic tock tic tock. He sighed as he looked around at all the people.  
  
"Morisato I leave you now!" Tamiya said patting Keiichi on the back rather hard as he strode off to Belldandy's room. Keiichi regained his wind and stood up again. The pianist began playing as the first couples, made of the closest of Belldandy and Keiichi's friends came down. Keiichi swallowed so hard he though he would suck down his tonsils.  
  
Then the song Keiichi was dreading came on. And Belldandy slowly stepped onto the carpet holding her bouquet. Keiichi's eyes set onto Belldandy. She radiated beauty and elegance as she stepped down. She was just beautiful. Tamiya escorted her up front, then left to go behind Ootaki.  
  
[Oh my god! Oh my god!] Keiichi thought. His mind was going numb with thoughts racing around. She stepped up next to Keiichi and smiled at him. Keiichi smiled back and they approached together. The minister smiled.  
  
"We are here today to join Keiichi and Belldandy in matrimony. If anyone opposes this union speak now."  
  
Skuld did well controlling her first instincts.  
  
"Who gives Belldandy to Keiichi, and entrusts Keiichi with the care and protection of Belldandy?"  
  
"I do," Tamiya said.  
  
"Who stands by Keiichi and protects his honor and stands for his character?"  
  
"Me of course!" Ootaki said with a grin. He really did look misplaced.  
  
"Keiichi, recite your pledge to Belldandy. If you have been forced into this union speak it now."  
  
Keiichi took a deep breath and stared into Belldandy's eyes. "Belldandy. Every second of every day since you have been in my life. Has been filled with joy. I have never felt this way before. I feel complete. This is my reason for being. I don't care about the specifics, I love you Belldandy. I can't give you what you truly deserve, but I offer myself and everything I ever will be."  
  
"Do you take Belldandy's hand in holy matrimony?"  
  
"I do," Keiichi replied without a second thought.  
  
"Belldandy, recite your pledge to Keiichi. If you have been forced into this union speak it now."  
  
Belldandy looked at Keiichi's innocent smile and closed her eyes. "Keiichi when I am near you I feel alive. I feel as if I have a purpose, and I feel happy. Keiichi I want to remain by you as long as I can. Always by your side."  
  
"Do you take Keiichi's hand in holy matrimony?"  
  
"I do," Belldandy replied as she looked into Keiichi's eyes.  
  
"I join these two people with their love. By the powers vested in me by the Japanese government, and the powers of the Church I pronounce you eternally bonded in life and love as husband and wife, soulmates for life."  
  
The crowd errupted into cheers as Keiichi swept Belldandy in his arms and kissed her. They completed each other and complemented each other in every way. Together in each other's arms they were the definition of perfection.  
  
~The End~  
  
Author's Notes: Whew that was a fun fic and chapter. I hope you all enjoyed my fic, watch for the sequel! 


	8. Afterword and Revision Notes

Afterword: This was a tremendously fun fic to write took me a spand of over 1 month to put in all the chapters. Big thanks to all those reviewers out there, and a big thanks to SporkGoddess who's helped me with ideas a bunch. Well the sequel's up and underway, just forgot to do this afterword and say this part of the series is done. Please review if you read this. Nasty, nice, flaming, critiques, I'll take em all if they help me improve me writing. Again I do aspire to be an author so I need and will take all help I can get. Thanks a bunch.  
  
Revision Notes: Yo ^^. I just recently went back and did a make over. It's been nearly a year since I first got the concepts for this so I decided to check back. I was surprised at my older writing and style. So I did a little editting. Ja!  
  
-Gredival 


End file.
